Dirk x Jake- Don't Play With Ouija Boards
by HomestuckTrash
Summary: It's prom night. Senior year. Dirk and Jake aren't going. Instead, they're staying at Dirk's for the night and watching movies. On his way there, Jake is hit and killed in a car accident. Dirk begins to withdraw himself from everyone. A few days later, Dave and John bring over a Ouija Board, claiming they can talk to Jake again. What happens when another darker force takes over?
1. Chapter 1

*AU where the beta and alpha kids go to the same high school*

Dirk sighed as he laid draped across his couch. His boyfriend, Jake, was supposed to be over any moment now. They were in their senior year of high school, and they were going to celebrate not going to prom by watching movies and eating tubs of ice cream together. It was going to be a perfect night.

A call on his iPhone disrupted his thoughts. He groaned and sat up, grabbing the phone from atop his coffee table. Pressing the green talk button on the screen, he put it up to his ear.

"Hello?" He asked, tired. He was tired of Jake not being there. He wanted to wrap his arms around him and just never let him go.

"Yes, is this Dirk Strider?" A woman's voice broke through. Dirk recognised this voice as Jake's grandmother. She was the one who took care of him, as his parents were...well let's just say they were out of the picture.

"Uh, yeah. Is something wrong?" He asked. A sniffing sound came from the phone, and there was silence for a moment.

"There's been an accident." The woman told him. His heart sped up, but he didn't say anything. "I-It's Jake...he...was in an accident...at the road near the school..." Dirk threw his phone down and, slipping his shoes on, ran out of the door.

Right beside the school, there were police cars and an ambulance. Dirk slowed down to a jogging speed when he saw the long black hair of Jake's grandmother. He jogged up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him and he saw tears flowing down her cheeks.

"Where's Jake?" Dirk asked. Jake's grandmother couldn't talk, but pointed a shaky finger towards the middle of the commotion.

Pushing past all of the people who had crowded around the scene, Dirk got to where he could see the accident. Two cars were both flipped over completely. A man and his wife were out talking to the police with tears in their eyes. The other car was surrounded by people trying to get the person under it free.

"It's such a shame," a voice beside him said. He looked over to see a young man, about the age of 20 or so, with dull eyes staring at the accident.

"Do you know what happened here?" Dirk asked him. His heart was beating quickly, and he was losing his breath. Where was Jake? Was he okay?

"I don't know much. The couple over there," he pointed to the man and his wife. "Hit into the young boy here. Killed him upon impact. Or at least that's what I've been hearing from the police. They're trying to get his body free from the car now." He explained. Dirk's mind was racing. Where the HELL was Jake?

"We've got the body!" One of the people backed away from the car. The others soon followed and let the ambulance workers in to it. Dirk stretched his neck up to get a glimpse at the body. At the sight of it, his heart seemed to skip a beat and his breath caught in his throat. It...it was Jake.

He pushed past the small crowd of people around the body, even the ambulance workers. They yelled at him to get away, to which he spit at them.

"This is my boyfriend! Get the hell away!" He screamed. They at least listened to him, and he fell the ground, resting Jake's head on his knees gently.

Time seemed to stop for Dirk. Jake looked awful. His legs were completely smashed and bloody. They were bent in awkward angles, and Dirk had to look away from a moment. His jeans were tattered and ripped in a few places. His shirt...he was wearing one of Dirk's shirts. It was one that he had borrowed from Dirk a few weeks ago. It had changed from a pure white color to bright red. You couldn't even see the design on it anymore.

But the worst part was Jake's face. His eyes were wide open in shock, and his mouth was slightly open. Blood poured from out of his mouth onto Dirk's lap and then onto the ground. His skin was pale white, despite being in the sun so often. His eyes...they weren't the vibrant color they usually were. No, they were dull, almost as if someone had decided to put a gray color in them.

His hair was ruffled up, like he and Dirk just got through with wrestling. Dirk held his breath and stayed still as he waited to see if Jake was breathing. Nothing. Not a breath in nor out.

A tear slipped down Dirk's cheek and he quickly wiped it away. He was in shock. This wasn't Jake, was it? It couldn't be. They had the wrong person. Jake was probably at his house wondering where he went.

"Son, we really need to be getting him out of here. It's causing too much of a disturbance." One of the men told him. Dirk looked up at him and almost snarled.

"Could you tell us his name please?" A woman asked him softly, holding a clipboard in her hand.

"Jake English," Dirk told her. She quickly wrote it down and turned away from him. Dirk placed his hand on Jake's cheek, and quickly recoiled. It was ice cold. But what was he expecting?

"Dirk sweetie," there was Jake's grandmother again. He looked up at her with dull eyes. Well, not like she could see them or anything. "Come on, they'll get Jakey all cleaned up and ready for his viewing in a few days." She rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked back down at Jake, then back up at her.

"I don't want to leave him," Dirk told her. She nodded and leaned down.

"Come on sweetie, you can stay at our house tonight. I don't think you want to be alone right now." She told him softly. He allowed her to pull him up, and he made sure Jake's body was safely put into a black bag, then put into the ambulance. It rushed away within moments.

Jake's grandmother got into her car, and Dirk got in the passenger seat. He rested his head back on the seat and closed his eyes as she started the car up and they began to speed away from the scene.

Within about 10 minutes, they pulled into Jake's driveway. Dirk got out of the car and slammed the door shut. No tears but the one fell down. His heart thumped dully in his chest. He couldn't seem to take a deep breath.

Jake's grandmother let him into the house. She pointed to the stairs which led to Jake's room.

"If you want, you can stay in there for the night." She told him softly. "If you find anything you want to keep, go ahead and take it. Would you like a bag?" Regardless of his answer, she gave him a white Kroger bag and patted his back. He gave her a small smile and walked up the steps.

He half-expected Jake to be sitting on his bed when he opened the door. Jake would jump up and fling his arms around Dirk and bury his head in his chest, mumbling a "I missed you" and "I'm happy you're here." But there was no one in the room when he opened the door.

Half-dazed, he walked over to Jake's bed and sat down on it. He looked around at the room. He had only been in here a few times when they were alone. Mostly, Jake would just go over to his house since he was always by himself. Dave, his cousin, could care less about checking up on him. His brother was dead, so were his parents.

He looked beside the bed and saw a picture sitting on the dresser. It was of him and Jake on their 3rd year anniversary, which was on the 4th of July. This picture was taken last year. Jake had a red, white, and blue party hat on and a wide smile on his face while Dirk had his glasses off, showing off his vibrant colored eyes, and an identical hat on with a small smile. He had his shoulder draped around Jake's small shoulders, and Rose and Dave were in the background talking to John. Fireworks were in the sky, lighting up in an array of colors.

Dirk stuffed the picture into the bag, looking around for anything else. Within minutes, he found things like a few pairs of Jake's shirts, one of his guns, and a few more pictures.

"Dammit Jake," Dirk said, laying down on the bed. "Why'd you leave me?" He asked.

As he sat back up, it finally hit him. Jake was dead. He'd never hold the small British boy in his arms again. He'd never wrestle with him again, or watch any horrible movies with him again. He was gone.

Dirk allowed the tears to flow down his cheeks. He tore his shades off and sat them beside the bag. His chest began to hurt, and his throat began to clog up. His brought his hands up to his eyes and began wiping away the tears, but more just replaced them.

He wanted to hold Jake his arms again. He wanted to feel the warmth the boy put off. He wanted to kiss him and just cuddle with him all night. He didn't want to be alone without his love.

So he just sat there, wishing...no begging for Jake to come back. Or for him to wake up and it all be a dream.

Jake stood at the doorway, watching Dirk practically beat himself up. Oh, how he wished to just crawl into his lap and kiss his tears away. To tell him it'd be alright, and that he would never be alone.

He reached out to touch Dirk's shoulder, and it went through his body. Jake flinched and recoiled his hand. Dirk shivered as a cold shock went through his body. Jake pouted, and sat beside Dirk on the bed.

"Dirk, can't you hear me?" Jake asked. No response. He sighed and rested his head on Dirk's shoulder. It stayed for a moment before he fell through Dirk's body.

"What the hell? Did the air conditioner turn on or something?" Dirk asked and looked around.

"Sorry," Jake muttered. They sat in silence for a few minutes, until Dirk spoke up.

"I feel this kind of thickness in the air," he said just above a whisper.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jake asked. Dirk looked over and almost seemed to look Jake in the eyes, but shook his head and looked forward again.

"Jake, if you're here, I need to get something off my chest." Dirk took a deep breath. "I miss you so much already. I miss holding you in my arms and us just being together. I miss your smile, your accent, your personality, I miss everything about you." A few more tears fell down. Jake smiled and hugged Dirk the best he could without getting Dirk cold.

"I love you Jake," Dirk whispered.

"I love you too Dirk."


	2. Chapter 2

"You don't have to come back today if you're not ready," the Principal Hussie told Dirk over the phone. Dirk sighed.

"I know. I just need to get away from everything." He told him. He hung up moments later and slung his anime backpack over his shoulder. Looking at the picture of him and Jake, he exited the house.

Jake tried to keep up with Dirk. Usually they'd walk to school together and go at a slow pace. Today Dirk seemed to be rushing to the school, not stopping to say hi to anyone like he used to.

"Dirk! Don't be rude! At least say hello!" Jake scolded him. Not that Dirk heard him or anything. Dirk rolled his eyes at the girls who waved at him, and walked into the school.

As he walked to his locker, he saw notes taped to the front of it. Most of them said things like "so sorry for ur loss" and "hope ur doing good dirky". He ripped them off and stuffed them into his backpack. He'd read them later. He wasn't up to it right now.

He put his combination in and opened the locker to find that a few people slipped their notes in somehow. He stuffed those into his backpack as well. All except one.

On the front, it had Jake's handwriting. He must have overlooked it on Friday before he walked home. It said "To the amazing Dirk 3".

Dirk opened it and began to read what it said.

**Hey Dirk! Sorry I couldn't walk home with you today, but we're still up for that horrible movie marathon? You bought the ice cream didn't you? Don't tell me you forgot!  
>I'll be over around 10:00pm or so. It's a little bit later than I hoped, but you know, I have to make sure Grandmother will be alright before I head over.<br>Make sure to keep the front door unlocked for me! Last time I came over you had your music turned up making the whole house shake, and it took you 2 hours to realize I was outside the door. Haha, that made me so mad.  
>Anyways, see you later Dirk! Love you 3<strong>

Dirk stared at the letter for a moment before his face went red and he folded it back up and put it into his backpack. Didn't want anyone else to read it. It'd be embarrassing.

"Hey dude," Dirk turned around to see Dave and John walking up to him.

"Hey Dirk!" John gave him a goofy smile.

"Yeah, what's up?" Dirk asked, slamming his locker shut.

"Look dude, sorry about what happened to Jake. Okay? I'm sorry that I wasn't over the whole weekend and everything. I'll be at Jake's funeral and everything, I promise." Dave told him.

"I'd like to come too, if that's alright." John added. "Jake was a really good friend of mine." His face heated up slightly.

"Yeah, alright. That's cool. I'm not the one setting up the funeral, Jake's Grandma is. So you'd have to talk to her." Dirk told them. He didn't want to talk about this at school.

"Alright whatever. Just wanted to get that off my chest." Dave told him. "Later," John latched onto his arm and off they went. Dirk rolled his eyes and walked to 1st period.

All throughout the day he was bombarded with people crying over Jake. He even had to hug a few people. Totally not helping his "cool status" at all. Many people said they would be taking off school to go to the funeral, which was on Wednesday, so in a couple of days.

For the most part, he stayed silent the whole day. On his way home, the thickness in the air stayed. He brushed it off as nerves and walked home quickly.

"Dirk! You really need to stop brushing people off!" Jake yelled as he ran to keep up with Dirk. "Please, I don't want you to distance yourself from everyone because of me!"

Dirk was almost running by time he got back to his house. No amount of Jake yelling at him would slow him down at all. Finally, Jake was tired of it.

"DIRK LISTEN TO ME!" Jake screamed. With that, the light in the living room went out. Dirk whipped around in shock and confused.

"What the fuck? Jake?" He called.

"D-Did you hear me Dirk?" Jake asked hopefully. Dirk groaned.

"Alright Jake, you're probably just fucking with me now, aren't you? Well lay off, I don't know why you're mad at me." Dirk told him. Jake's face heated red.

"No I'm not mad at you! I just want to talk to you!" Jake shouted. Welp, there goes another light bulb. Jake was shocked. He could control things like this? Maybe, maybe there was a way to communicate with Dirk like this!

"Ugh, whatever you're wanting to talk about, just wait until tomorrow okay? I'm not in the mood to play games with you." Dirk groaned and almost stomped into his room. Jake sighed and threw himself down on the couch.

Jake spent the next few hours trying to pick up the tv remote. It would stay in his hands for a second, then fall to the table with a clang. With every failure, his rage grew.

Dirk walked out into the living room while Jake fiddled with the remote and almost dropped his soda when he saw the remote rising into the air then falling down on the table, only for it to be repeated numerous times. He quickly ran back into his room and locked the door. To which Jake started beating on the door which caused Dirk to scream and hide in the closet until it stopped.

About 9:00pm, a knock came at the door. Dirk pulled himself off of the couch and opened the front door to find Dave with a duffle bag, and John right behind him.

"Hey let us in. We have something for you." Dave pushed his way in. John gave Dirk a smile and walked in after him.

"Come on in," Dirk groaned, closing the door behind John. Dave walked into the kitchen and sat the duffle bag down on the floor next to the kitchen table.

"So I found this thing in my attic a few days ago?" Dave unzipped the bag and pulled out a brown board.

"What is this?" Dirk asked as Dave laid it on the table. John pulled out a small wooden piece with a piece of glass in the middle and sat it on top of the board.

"It's called a Ouija Board. Apparently you can use it to speak to people who have died." John explained. "The rules are that you should never play it alone, if something happens then look through this piece of glass," he held up the wooden piece with the glass. "And lastly, always say goodbye."

"Sounds like a piece of shit if you ask me." Dirk crossed his arms across his chest. Dave groaned.

"Dude, with this, you might be able to talk to Jake again. You know, say your final goodbyes and whatnot." Dave told him. Dirk thought about this. He could tell Jake goodbye? And Jake could talk back? Well, it wouldn't hurt.

"Alright, I'll play along. What do we have to do?" He asked. The 3 of them sat down at the table with the board in the middle.

"Alright, first we have to circle the board with this planchette," John said, pointing to the wooden piece with the glass. "For every person in the room." They all put their fingers on the planchette and circled it 3 times.

"Okay, now repeat after me 'As friends we gather, hearts are true. Spirits near we call to you.' Just like that." John told him.

"As friends we gather, hearts are true. Spirits near we call to you." They all 3 said together. Jake watched them in confusion. Dirk wanted to talk to him again?

"Is there someone in the room with us right now?" John asked aloud. Jake walked over to the table and put his fingers on the planchette. Surprisingly, his fingers didn't go through.

"This is stupid, you guys are just trying to make me emotional aren't you?" Dirk asked. "Well it's not going to happen. Party's over." He began to stand up, but stopped as the planchette began to move. "Who's doing this?" He asked to Dave and John. They both shrugged.

"We aren't doing it! Swear! See?" John and Dave both took their hands off, leaving Dirk with the only one left. The planchette moved slowly over to the word "yes". Dirk looked at them both, then back down at the board.

"Who is this?" Dirk asked. The planchette began to move once again. Jake looked at Dirk, then back down at the board as he spelled his own name.

**"****Jake."**

"Jake, it's really you." Dirk breathed out. "It's only been a couple of days since you left. I miss you a lot."

**"****I missed you too."**

Dave and John traded looks as Dirk began to converse with Jake.

"Have you been with me this whole time?" Dirk asked.

**"****Yes."**

"So I'm guessing you were the one playing with the remote earlier?" Dirk laughed. Jake let out a silent laugh as well.

**"****You got it."**

"Jake, listen to me." John suddenly said and leaned forward, putting his fingers on the planchette. "Is there anyone else with us right now?" Jake looked around.

**"****No."**

"What kind of question was that?" Dave asked, leaning back in his chair. John shrugged.

"It's just, we never know what spirits are here. We summoned any near spirits, not just Jake." John told him.

Over the next couple of hours, they talked with Jake about school and the prom. Dirk told Jake that there was now 2 tubs of ice cream getting freezer burn in the freezer at the moment, to which Jake responded **"Gosh darn it."**

Suddenly, the lights went out. All except for the kitchen light. Dave looked around.

"Alright Dirk, please tell me you just have faulty lights or something." He told Dirk.

"No, there's nothing wrong with them. I dunno what's making them do this." He answered. John was fidgeting in his seat, and Jake was confused. What was wrong?

**"****John, what is wrong?"**

"The air feels thick. I feel like there's more than one spirit here now. Check again, Jake." John told him. Jake nodded and looked around. Nothing. Just when he was about to respond, a growl from behind him caused him to snap around. A dark figure was quickly approaching him, with red eyes and sharp teeth. Jake turned back around and began quickly writing out a message.

**"****Be careful guys. There is another one here."** Then finished with a quick **"Goodbye."** The figure grabbed Jake's neck. Jake threw the planchette across the room and elbowed the figure.

"Jake? You okay?" Dirk asked, standing up. Suddenly, the figure disappeared into the air. Like it wasn't there in the first place. Jake sighed and walked over to the planchette and picked it up. He brought it over to the board and said **"I am fine. Nothing happened."**

"Aaaaanyways, we're going now. We'll keep this here with you, Dirk. Be careful." Dave told him. John waved goodbye and they left without another word.

Dirk walked back into the living room and slumped against the couch. Did that really just happen? Or was he just imagining it? Jake sat down beside him and put his hand on top of Dirk's.

"Yeah yeah I know. It was real. I got you." Dirk sighed. Jake smiled softly. "I'm going to bed. You joining?" Dirk asked and stood up, walking into his room. Jake walked in after him.


End file.
